cubiccastlesfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure
The Adventure '''mode is like an tutorial, but more history-like. History: You are '''The Chosen One. You have to save the world from the slime kingdom, Slymoria. Tutorial: You start in the Kotep Desert. 'You cannot jump until you get your first '''Power Cube. ' After that, you get to the '''QBee Village. Your objective now is to talk to Master Flinch. '''He unlocks the '''Dark Forest. After you pass through the Forstaken Temple, You receive the power to double jump. Go talk to Master Flinch again to continue. But wait... The village has been attacked! You go to the Mount QBee '''to investigate any attacks on there, and, there you find '''The Slyme Cave. You talk to the Slymelord Emissary, he reveals that their demands are to dominate your world to expand their kingdom, and make all citizens work for them. But that's not good! So you decide to try to stop them. You get to the QBEECorp Mine, '''there you get the power to '''craft. You have to craft a candle, because the way is too dark. You find the materials in the crates shown in the image below. ' ' After you get through the tunnel, you reach the Summer Road. When you reach the QBee Village again, Master Flinch says he heard that Scammington '''was attacked too, and he wants you to go investigate. But first, you need to craft 5 Refined Iron for Foreman Fred. Go to the '''Smithy Workshop and make them in the forge. After you make the irons, go talk to him again. He asks you to get his Screwdriver. The screwdriver is behind the crates in the Smithy Workshop. Q: Why couldn't I get the screwdriver earlier? A: Because it was locked before. When you go talk to him, he has almost finished the bridge. You can pass, though. But the guard says to you go talk to Master Flinch, because he has some assistance to give you. Flinch gives you 50 cubits, that will be important later on the adventure, and 5 gold . After you get to the Scammington Bridge, you can choose between driving a car or walking by foot. When you get to the Scamminton Gate, go talk to the Senior Gate Guard, he will not let you through because you are not wearing any clothing. Kip Squareblock '''says he has clothing to give you, and you have to waste all your 50 cubits and put it onto his Tip Piggy, which is not a safe way to trade. Then, as expected, there is no clothing in his storage. He scams you, then pretends he did never meet you. You go to the Shop, then you trade your 5 gold for an basic outfit. After you wear your clothing, the guard lets you through, and the first episode ends in Scammington. From there and on, Cubic Castles has his own hint guide, that can be seen clicking here . Bonus Stars WARNING: Those Stars don't give you anything if you get all 18, so these are only collectible.'ALSO, after you finish the adventure, you can't get the stars you left! So be careful. ' P.D: Is not obligatory to finish the adventure with all 18 Stars.'' 'Part 1 Bonus Stars:' Bonus Star 1: The first star is in the normal Village, when you first enter jump from fence to wooden roof to the Smithy Workshop's roof and collect your first star. It will be a challenge since you only have the first level jump but it is not impossible, there is a full wood block, so you can jump roof-to-roof easily. The full block is on the right-lower corner, on the left side of Shades McSlick. Bonus Star 2: Once you get to the Temple get to the double jump power at the end of the Temple, then go back to the i''ron block-like'' fire shooters. (not the ones at the start of the temple,or the three lined up) You can back track, die or do all the parkour again just to get back to the fire shooters, one of them is really close to the giant fountain in the middle of the temple, you will need to use the nearest fire shooter and the double jump to jump to the fountain, the star is on top so you will have to swim up to get it. You need double jump, obviously, don't try if didn't got the power. Bonus Star 3: Once you have just exited the temple into the Dark Forest with the double jump power. Make sure you go right towards the spikes get across the spikes then keep going straight jump onto the pad shrouded in darkness. On that pad is the next star, remember you need double jump power to reach this. Right as in the image. Bonus Star 4: Once you have entered the Slymed Village,. Head down to the spikey ravine behind Master Flinch's abode, on the left side of the soon to be bridge on the cliff side is the next star. It is easier to get, because you can jump in the green ooze. Bonus Star 5: Once you have entered the first part of the Mountains were the Mountain climber Brothers are. You will need to talk to the the first Brother (the one you first see), then go to the second brother and talk to him, Then travel back to the first Brother and talk to him again. He will reward you with a star for doing this. There is a checkpoint, so a quickier way to go back is not using any other. Bonus Star 6: Once you have entered the first part of the Cave (the one with the slyme and the slyme portal). When you first enter walk your Qbee in the direction he/she is facing when they first entered straight down and you should see the next star. Or just walking straight down just when you enter the cave. Bonus Star 7: Once you get to the crafting part with the minecart. Under the minecart shaft to the right of the minecart there is the next star, you may need to move your camera around to see it. For this to be easier, have full camera. Bonus Star 8: Once you leave the minecart part with your new crafting power and a candle and enter the next mountain part, up above and behind you is the next star. After you reach the top,go to the left and jump in the tree,above that hill is the star. Bonus Star 9: The last star in this part is in the Rainy Village in between Master Finch's abode and the entrance to the Dark Forest, it's a puddle that's half slime half water and it has the star in it. If you forget to get it, there's no way to go back to get it. At this point you should have 9 stars, review if you have all 9, if you do not have the 9 stars restart your adventure and get them again. 'Part 2 Bonus Stars:' Bonus Star 10: Once you have got to the halfway point, (the part with the cars) get onto the bridge look around until you find the ladder on one of the support beam pillar thingys of the bridge. Climb up the ladder to the next star. Do not forget to check which pillar has the ladder, because the others do not. Bonus Star 11: Once have entered Scammington there's a ladders on the Shop's left side, climb them and jump to the KS Storage's roof, and then jump to the top of the wall that connects the shop with Scammington. This wall. Bonus Star 12: Once you have entered Scammington, go to the mayors house. On top of his house is the next star. You can jump into one of the columns behind Feldington to get to the roof. After you get the ID Card you can get the other 6 stars in any order basically. You should have 12 stars at this point. Bonus Star 13: When you enter the Cybercube Campus Systems (CCS) Office Building in the southern road, climb all the way to the very top next to the helicopter pad. In the middle of the flowers there's a star. It is above the CEO and the lab where you get the Eincube Device. Bonus Star 14: When you enter the desert Temple's Entrance past the spudbugs go right, you will find some pads jump all the way to the end of them to the next star. Remember, go right the temple's entrance. Bonus Star 15: When you reach the Pharaoh's tomb go to the left of the almighty cube and you will find another star. Just as in the image. Bonus Star 16: In the ice temple after you smashed through the ice pyramid and went through the portal. Get to the end but don't go into the spike ice box, go over it and to the left and you will find a star. This star is a little bit tricky to get. Bonus Star 17: Once you have reached the haunted house entrance on the very top of its roof is another star. This is where the second Eincube piece can be found. Bonus Star 18: The last stars location depending on the order of how you colected the stars is in the back parking lot of the mall under some crates, there you will find the last star. You should see the golden sparkles when you step on it. This star is the most unnoticed, so be careful, knowing it's the last you get. Thank you for reading through this guide, and I hope it helped you find all the stars. Sorry that all the photos look like 144p video quality-like images.